


Watching Their Story

by Sapphire_Princesse



Category: The Royal Tutor (Manga), 王室教師ハイネ | Oushitsu Kyoushi Haine | The Royal Tutor (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Watching the Show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Princesse/pseuds/Sapphire_Princesse
Summary: The main characters from royal tutor are yanked away from their world to watch their recent past. With feelings laid bare for everyone to see, will bonds be tightened or damaged? But this is the past, so there shouldn't be anything suprising. Right?
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is the characters from the manga watching the manga. I haven't seen the anime, so if you watch it this story isn't for you. This story has mentions of events all the way up to the most recent chapter as of Oct-13-2020. So if you aren't there yet, you might want to wait to read this story. I don't own Royal Tutor. In bold is the manga, I don't own that or the characters. Quotations marks mean someone is talking. Quotations marks and Italics signify thoughts.

The five princes of granzreich sat in the palace gardens enjoying the sweets Prince Eins had surprised his younger brothers with; Heine Wittgenstein and Ernst Rosenburg watched the chaotic siblings with amusement. Suddenly a bright light shone around them and the garden around them disappeared. 

Elsewhere in the palace, Viktor von Granzreich was doing paperwork in his office when a light flashed and his office vanished. When the Granzreich royals (and Heine and Count Rosenburg) opened their eyes they were in a large room, standing in front of them was a strange girl. She had long curly hair and dark blue lipstick, behind her was a strange device. 

Naturally the situation prompted many questions.   
“Where are we?”  
“What just happened?”  
“Why is Father here?”  
“Who are you?”  
“Where did the sweets go?” (I’ll let you guess who asked that one)

The girl’s voice cut through the chatter, “Welcome, you can call me Sapphire. I teleported you here to react to the past year or so of your lives. Well, the four younger princes and their tutor’s lives mainly. But you all are involved. Now that things are more settled for you, I thought now would be a good time to clear a few things up. Time will be frozen while you are here so don’t worry about people realizing you are gone.”

There was a moment of stunned silence, which was quickly broken by Licht. “We don’t really have a choice, so let’s sit down I guess.”  
Knowing he was right everyone sat down and got comfortable. Once they were settled, the unfamiliar device came to life and words appeared on the screen.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they were settled, the unfamiliar device came to life and words appeared on the screen. 

**The royal tutor. A live-in tutor devoted to the schooling of princes. A post bestowed upon only the very best educators, handpicked from all over the country. Images of Wienner appear on the screen. A carriage pulls up in front of the palace, Heine steps out.** **_“At long last I’ve arrived at the residence of the granzreich royal family - Weisberg palace. Starting today, this is where I shall live and work as the royal tutor. On the path to my personal goals, this is my first step.”_ **

“I forgot to mention, sometimes peoples thoughts will be shown.” Sapphire said calmly.

“Look Teach it’s you! You look all big and grown up.” Licht squealed. Meanwhile, Heine remembered the circumstances of his arrival and prayed that it wouldn't be shown. He didn’t want to hear what Licht would have to say about it. 

**The angle changes and shows Heine’s height.**

**“Not so fast lad,” The two soldiers guarding the palace gate stop him from entering. Heine seems confused.**

**“Lad? Of whom do you speak?”**

Heine winced, it seemed this would be shown after all.

**“You! You, Lad!! You can’t go waltzing into the palace as you like!”**

**Heine holds up the royal summons he was sent. “I am not waltzing in. I have a royal summons from His Majesty the King if you wish to see it.” The guards are surprised.**

**Heine starts to introduce himself but is cut off by the younger guard.**

**“Oh! Your Professor Heine’s son!” The guards are now friendly. “Papa’s traveling companion, are you?”**

**“Ohhh is that right? Wait for your papa to arrive, and he’ll take you inside with him.”**

Heine was wearing an identical look of irritation as his onscreen counterpart. At least Licht wasn’t making any comments, he was too busy laughing. Even Prince Eins looked rather amused by the situation. “I apologize Heine, I should have had the guards informed of your appearance so that this situation would not have occurred.” Viktor said, not sounding even a little bit apologetic. Heine rolled his eyes “Let us just continue.”

**_“To think I would be stopped at the palace gate, how will I clear up this misunderstanding?”_ ** **The edge of a dress enters the frame, the Queen Mother is shown. “Wherever could Professor Heine be?”**

**The two guards and Heine kneel. “Why here he is! Professor Heine!” The Queen Mother said cheerfully. The guards are shocked, Heine turns to face them. “Pardon the late introduction. I am Heine Wittgenstein, and from to today forth, I am to be employed here as the royal tutor.” A close up of his glare is shown. “I’ll have you know, despite my appearance I am a full grown adult.”**

**The guards panic, “A thousand apologies.”**

“I kinda feel bad for those guards, you can be terrifying when you want to,” Licht said with a shudder. “Heine is always scary, a scary devil!” Leonhard complained. Count Rosenburg privately agreed with Licht, he had been on the receiving end of the tiny professor’s glare and it had taken all his self-control to act unaffected. 

**The scene changed to inside the palace, as the Queen Mother took Heine to meet the princes. “You poor dear, if I’d warned them, you wouldn’t have suffered such a rude reception,”**

**“Not at all. You needn’t give it another second’s thought. I am quite accustomed to being mistaken for a child.”**

Eins was a little impressed, when someone made a comment about his appearance it always put him in a foul mood for hours. A mood he would take out on everyone, not just the person who had commented.

**“I must admit that receiving a letter in his majesty the king’s own hand has left me quite stunned.” The Queen Mother turned, surprised. “I still cannot believe that a mere commoner such as myself has been called to the royal palace,” The Queen Mother looked a little concerned.**

**“Nonsense. The king has had nothing but praise for your excellence as an educator. Is this not a special exception in recognition of your ability?” A shadow passed over Heine’s face.** **_“A special exception,”_ ** **the words repeated in Heine’s thoughts seemed full of unexplained meaning.**

Viktor frowned; he hated it when Heine belittled himself and he hated when Heine got that look. He wanted to be there for his friend, but he was always so busy. He sighed, mentaly cursing his massive workload. 

**The image of a letter appeared, “Herr Heine Wittgenstein, as king of granzreich I invite you to the palace as the royal tutor. I have been fortunate to be blessed with one princesse and five princes. My eldest son is a fine candidate for the crown. Yet I cannot discount the one-in-a-million chance that an ill fate awaits him. Thus I would appoint you as tutor to his four younger brothers to groom them into worthy potential successors to the throne. As I see it, they are still unfit to rule. To prevent the difference in abilities among individual tutors from causing unfairness in their growth, I would have you oversee their studies with an equal hand as their sole tutor. If any of them grow to rival their eldest brother in worthiness for the crown then at that time,”**

**The Queen Mother suddenly clasped Heine’s hands. “Professor! My little princes, I beg of you, treat them dearly!” Heine seemed a bit confused, so the Queen Mother explained, “You see, the princes’ tutors are always so quick to leave. I can’t fathom why, it’s the most curious thing.”**

Prince Eins raised an eyebrow at his younger brothers. The four princes in question looked down. 

**“Forgive me, but could the problem lie with the princes themselves?”**

**“N-Never! Why, they’re such good boys. It must be that they’re already so perfect, their tutors had nothing to teach them,”**

**_“I suspect I’ve been tasked with more trouble then I was led to expect, I welcome the challenge. Fulfilling this duty satisfactorily is my only concern. No matter how problematic the princes may prove to be, I’ll groom them into proper royals. It is my duty as a professional educator!”_ **

“You know, teach doesn’t often say what he is really thinking so this is going to be really interesting.” Licht remarked. “This will be an amazing opportunity to look inside the mind of such a genius.” Bruno gushed.

**“The princes are waiting beyond these doors. I’ll leave them to you, Professor,” the queen mother and Heine parted. The guards opened the doors and Heine entered. The room was dark, Heine walked toward the four figures grouped around a covered window. He knelt, “Freut mich, your royal highnesses. My name is Heine Wittgenstein. From today forth, I will be your tutor.” The curtains are flung apart and light pours into the room, the four princes are illuminated. Prince Leonhard smiles and leans forward “It’s a pleasure to meet you Herr Wittgenstein. We welcome you with open arms, Herr Wittgenstein,”**

The three who had not been present were confused, Prince Leonhard wasn’t this polite to Heine ever. Leonhard looked down, he liked Heine a lot even if he would never say it and he was ashamed of his behavior at that time. 

**Prince Leonhard's expression twisted into a venomous glare “Hardly. Did you honestly expect a warm welcome from me?” Heine was surprised, but his face was blank “A sudden, inexplicable, venomous look.” Leonhard gritted his teeth and continued “Before making the error of thinking yourself important, let me warn you. No matter what my father’s orders, you’re nothing more than a teacher. A mere commoner. I, fourth prince of the kingdom of granzreich, Leonard von Granzreich, will not allow you to order me around. Understood?” Heine’s face remained blank** **_“He may look breathtakingly beautiful but once he opens his mouth he is breathtakingly haughty. As proud as Mount Everest is tall, proud prince everest.”_ ** **Focused on Prince Leonhard, Heine didn’t notice a presence behind him until he was grabbed. “Teeeach! Gotcha!” Prince Licht swung Heine in the air, “Ooh, Ooh, Teach! Are you really a grown-up? Wooow! You’re so light and tiny! Have you always been like this? Exactly how tall are you!?” Heine tried to speak but Leonhard started arguing with Licht. “Dammit Licht! I wasn’t done talking!” “You can’t hog him, Leonie! I wanna talk to the tiny teacher too!” Heine freed himself from Prince Licht’s grasp, irritated at being called tiny. “Whoopies! I didn’t introduce myself, huh? I’m Licht von Granz, ahhh my full name is so looong. ‘Licht’ is good enough.” Heine peered at Prince Licht** **_“How friendly this prince seems? you wouldn’t think him a royal.”_ ** **Licht grinned, demeanor shifting. “Teach, have my good looks hypnotized you? Go ahead. Have a long look. Take it all in. Heh, I’m so sexy, it’s sinful.**

Watching his behavior, Licht blushed a little, did he really act like that?

**Heine looked away, unsure of how to respond to that. Bruno smacked Licht in the head with his book. “Sinfully shameless is what you are!” Prince Bruno offered Heine a small bow “The ruckus my younger brothers are making is truly appalling. As third-eldest brother, Bruno, I sincerely apologize for their behavior. By the way, I took the liberty of pursuing what materials I could gather regarding your background but nothing whatsoever was written concerning your academic record. Where in the world did you attend university?” Heine looked up at him “Nowhere.” “Pardon me?” “I have not gone to university.” Prince Bruno’s face turned cold and unfriendly, “Is that so.” He turned away, Heine looked at him confused.** **_“He’s properly polite, but his gaze grew strangely cold just now.”_ **

“I am so terribly sorry for my unforgivable behavior Master” Bruno cried, bowing repeatedly to Heine. “It is fine, this is long in the past now.” Heine said, hoping to prevent Bruno from going into full master and apprentice mode. 

**Bruno introduced Kai and told him to greet their new tutor. Kai mumbled something inaudible, then his eyes flashed and he turned away. Heine was fully confused,** **_“I couldn’t hear him. Then he glowered at me. Although it wasn’t without a few odd moments, I’ve greeted each of them, in any case.”_ **

**Heine addressed the four princes, “Now, then, I’ll get straight to the matter at hand. So that I may determine the direction your individual lessons shall take, I should like to interview each of you privately.” Leonhard stepped up to Heine “That won’t be necessary. None of us wants a tutor! I detest teachers more than anything else in the world! I’ll never acknowledge you as our tutor!” Bruno pushed his glasses, “I’m afraid I must agree. In my school, I am always the top student. I do not require a so-called ‘tutor’ who has never even studied at university.” Licht brought a finger to his lips, “You guys think so? Well, if my big brothers are against it then I am toooo. Not that it makes a difference to me either way!” Kai simply said nothing. Heine gritted his teeth, “It all makes sense now, why so many tutors fled their posts here. The princes shunned and rejected them on a united front, simply for being teachers. The princes wouldn’t accept their tutelage in the slightest.”**

Count Rosenburg leaned forward, he was extremely curious how Heine had won over the princes and gained their trust so completely. 

**Heine clenched his fist, “Your highnesses have made your feelings most clear.” Heine looked up, his face calm and expressionless “Now then whom should I interview first?” The four princes looked shocked.**

Licht sighed, “I was so surprised, we had never had a tutor who was so totally unfazed by our uncooperativeness.” Heine smiled slightly, while Prince Eins was wondering who Heine was that he could stay unaffected in that situation. 

**“Huh? Wha? W-Were you even listening?” Leonhard stuttered, angry at being caught off guard. “Of course I was,” Heine responded in a monotone. “It was something to the tune of, ‘You’re not going to be our tutor! An insect like you can eat shite and die!!’ yes?”**

**Shaken, Prince Leonhard muttered,“We didn’t take it that far.” Heine lifted his pointer, “I am here only to fulfill my role as royal tutor. Your Highnesses’ moods have no bearing on this. The task of a teacher is to educate his students. Not to curry their favor.” Leonhard grimaced and glared at Heine.**

Rosenberg turned to Heine, “How were you so unaffected by that?” Heine shugged, he had dealt far worse discrimination than a few children who didn’t want to study. Sapphire stood, “Well, that is the end of the first chapter. There are snacks on the table in the back, since I interrupted your tea party.” Leonhard immediately rushed to look. His brothers followed him smiling at his behavior, unaffected by the peculiar situation. 


End file.
